Shopaholic
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Maria Hill isn't the girly girl. She never was and never will be. She hates shopping, even when it's with Steve.


30 day otp challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 08

Shopaholic - Going Shopping

Steve and Maria both wondered down the street, many New Yorkers rushing past them, on phones, shopping, heading to work. Steve's hand was in Maria's as they made there way done the street.

"Remind me why I had to come with you shopping?" Maria asked, eyeing up two people that pushed past her with many, many shopping bags hanging on their arms. Steve smirked as he answered her,

"I would rather have you come shopping with me than me having to go with Tony," Steve told her. Maria sighed, glancing up at him.

"I see the compliment in there, but this is seriously torture too. You know I'm not a girly girl," Maria told him as they waited to cross the road to the shop Tony had told Steve to go to. Steve chuckled lightly.

"It's would have been torture for me if I had gone with Tony," Steve said as the light for them to cross the road went green.

"So you decided to torture me instead of yourself?" Maria asked as they crossed the streets with other New Yorkers.

"Yep," Steve told her with a smirk. They walked over to the glass shop doors and Steve pushed it open for them. Maria stepped in, Steve following. They both glanced around the shop before Maria turned to look at Steve.

"Really?" She asked and Steve just shrugged. "A little out of your price range," Maria commented, looking at the tag of a pair of black skinny jeans.

"I won't fit into them jeans anyway," Steve said and Maria smiled.

"Oh trust me I know," Maria said, before walking over to the woman's section on the opposite side of the shop. Steve blushed slightly at her comment but chuckled too.

It was all cream. The walls and tiled floor, cream. Maria stepped down two steps to the woman's section. A sofa placed in the middle with fluffy white rug placed in front of it. A glass coffee table joining the rug and sofa.

"I thought you were helping me shop," Steve said, coming to stand next to Maria as a woman walked out of the dressing room.

"I might as well look while I'm here," Maria said back to him as she looked at a deep blue dress.

"I don't think you would fit in that," a woman's voice said from behind them both. Maria turned to look at the mid thirties woman. She was wearing a cream blouse and black trousers, her blonde hair tied up into a bun. She smiled at Maria with a bright reed lips.

"Excuse me?" Maria asked, thinking she heard the woman wrong.

"That's a size 4, are you a size 4?" The sales assistant asked her, looking Maria up and down. Maria pulled her shoulders back and stood tall.

"Yes I am," Maria said, even though she wasn't. She knew herself she wouldn't fit into the dress but she was determined to prove this woman wrong. The sales assistant looked Maria up and down again and then gave her a tight smile.

"Ok, would you like to try it on?" The woman asked and Maria nodded. Steve just stared at Maria as she walked into the dressing room with the dress. Steve then walked over and sat on one of the soft chairs outside the woman's dressing room. The sales assistant then walked over to help another costume, giving Steve a look. After five minutes Maria whispered his name.

"Steve, get in here," she said and Steve frowned. He slowly got up and walked into her changing room, making sure the assistant didn't see him. He laughed when he saw her. She had her arms above her head with the deep blue dress stuck on her chest and head. His laughing was cut short when Maria, not being able to see him, kicked him directly in the privates. He doubled over with a huff.

"Just because I have a dress stuck to my head doesn't I can't kick you in the nuts," Maria snapped. "Now get this thing off me, and close your eyes." Steve regained himself and closed his eyes, knowing Maria was sensitive about him seeing her. He slowly took hold of the bottom of the materiel which was around Maria's stomach before slowly pulling up.

His eyes had opened before he could help it and he saw the scars running from her side to the back. He had pulled the dress to her neck and his hands had stopped.

"Just pull the god damn dress off my head," Maria snapped, knowing Steve had opened his eyes. Steve pulled his eyes away from her scars and focused on getting the dress of her. He finally pulled it off of her head and Maria was able to move her arms again. She took the dress from Steve and placed it back on it's hanging. She then grabbed her black top, pulling it on. Her hair was sticking out in places and she decided to pull it out of it's bun, letting it lose. She turned away from the mirror and looked at Steve, who was still stood watching her.

"We should go," Maria said, grabbing her bag. She tired to get pasted Steve but he stopped her leaving the changing room. He reached his hand up and brushed a strain of hair out of her eyes before resting his hand on her cheek.

"I think you're beautiful," he told her as she looked up into his eyes. The next moment was kind of a blur for both of them. Steve pushed Maria up against the mirror in the dressing room, kissing her passionately on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her as he rested his hands around her waist.

"Are you okay in there Miss?" The sale assistant's voice came through the curtain, breaking the perfect moment. Maria pulled her lips away from Steve's, breathing a little heavy.

"Erm... yes thank you," Maria said as Steve smirked down at her.

"Well let me know if you need anything," the woman said and then walked off. Maria grabbed her bag she had let go off when Steve had unexpectedly kissed her. They both quickly walked out of the expensive shop before the sales assistant could talk to them.

"That was fun," Steve commented as they started walking down the street again. Maria just hummed in reply. She then took hold of his hand before turning left down a different street.

"I know I better and cheaper place," Maria told him and they continued shopping.

Maria tried to hid the laugh as Steve stepped out the most ridiculous outfit she had seen.

"I like the green blazer," Maria said, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I did this on purpose," Steve said as Maria lifted her phone up slightly. She took a picture and then started typing.

"Dear... Tony," Maria said and Steve glared at her.

"Don't you dare," Steve said.

"And...Send," Maria said with a smirk.

"You know he's going to put that all over the internet," Steve said and Maria nodded.

"I was hoping on it," Maria said and Steve stormed into the changing room, Maria's laughter behind him. He let the smile crack onto his face after he pulled the curtains shut. He loved to make her laugh, even if that means dressing up like an idiot.

Two hours later they found themselves walking back to Stark Tower, a plastic cup of coffee in their hand and two bags of clothes in their arms.

"Well that was an eventfully shopping trip," Maria commented as they crossed the road to get to Stark Tower.

"The best ever. Have I changed your opinion of shopping?" Steve asked her and Maria smiled up at him.

"Maybe a little," Maria said as they walked into Stark Tower, dodging some of the reporters that stood around it.


End file.
